


The Empty Hearse Alternate Ending

by abbieroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, The Empty Hearse, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbieroad/pseuds/abbieroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it should've ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Hearse Alternate Ending

John fiddled with the small box, waiting for Mary to return to the table. This was the big night. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. The waiter came by a few times, but he was too focused on the night ahead to even concentrate on what the man was saying.

When Mary sat back down at the table, he was so nervous he wanted to throw up. “More wine?” He asked trying to stall.

“I'm fine with water, thanks.” Mary smiled sweetly at him.

John started talking, and he didn't even know what he was saying. However, he was interrupted when the waiter came back again going off about some wine or desserts or something of that manner.

John tried to wave him away. “Thank you, but we're—”

It was Sherlock standing there with the menu in his hand, and a ridiculous mustache drawn on his upper lip. John had forgotten how to breathe for a few seconds. When he remembered, he stood up and looked directly at the man that he thought had been dead.

His first reaction was to be angry at him, furious even. Sherlock had led him to believe that he jumped to his death. And not only that, but he was gone for two _years_. The man that he spent every day with, the man that was his best friend. The man that was such a big thing in his life, that everything revolved around him, and John didn't even care.

But John decided not to be angry. He thought of everything he must have been through in the past few years. Obviously, he had been untangling Moriarty's web. Sherlock must have been tortured and beaten and starved and near an _actual_ death several times. The last thing Sherlock needed was hostility from his best friend. So before Sherlock could even open his mouth, John pulled Sherlock into a hug that lasted much longer than it should have. John felt the threat of tears behind his eyes, and pulled away.

“John, I know I need to explain myself—”

“No,” John interrupted. He turned around to Mary. “Fuck yo ass biatch imma go marry this boyyyyyy.”

They strode off with rainbows pouring from their asses.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is a joke.


End file.
